Dry skin is prone to wrinkles and vulnerable to aging. Accordingly, various forms of cosmetic compositions that can supply skin with moisture are available on the market. In particular, recently, a cosmetic product of the high internal phase water-in-oil type emulsion formulation which provides a visual effect such as water droplets bursting out upon application to the skin has been launched to provide a wider range of satisfaction. The high internal phase water-in-oil type emulsion formulation is prepared by significantly increasing the content of the aqueous phase which is the internal phase of the composition particles. In the case of such formulations, when the external stimulus, such as hand rubbing force is applied, the internal phases burst out and coalesce in the form of a water droplet, which is sometimes referred to as the ‘water bursting emulsion’ because it appears as if the water bursts out and forms a water droplet. This type of emulsion is attracting attention as a new type of moisturizing cosmetics that add fun and psychological satisfaction to product use since the water-containing state can be visually confirmed.
However, the internal phase that bursts out from the conventional high internal phase water-in-oil type emulsion formulation is transparent color, and thus there are considerable limitations in producing various effects other than providing a sense of water. For example, there is a limitation to the applications in the case of expressing the feeling of nourishment in addition to the feeling of moisture or in the case of expressing the characteristics of various functional natural substances contained in the composition and so on by utilizing the characteristics of the internal phase that bursts out during use. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a further improved type of high internal phase water-in-oil type emulsion.
Therefore, the inventors of the present invention have noted that when imparting colors to the internal phase of the emulsion formulation, various functional effects as well as aesthetic effects can be combined, and thus have completed the present invention through long research and efforts.